Mamorus birthday surprise
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Cute little one shot for Mamo-chans birthday hope you all enjoy rated T for language and nudeness


**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends I just like playing with the characters**

a/n 1 I've had this written for quite some time and I can finally share it yay hope you all enjoy it

Mamorus Birthday surprise

It was Mamorus 20th birthday he was back in America after the battle with Galaxia last year he fell behind a year Usagi literally made him go back to Harvard now all 8 girls had put all their differences aside and were now all but sisters. The Shittenou came back a few days after the Galaxia battle. He smiled at the memory of that day and reflected upon it

Flashback

Mamoru and Usagi walked into the apartment living room and were stunned to find 4 unconscious but very naked Shittenou. Usagi squealed awakening Kunzite as she suddenly remembered they were siblings on the moon kingdom when Usagi was Serenity and Kunzite was tranquility before he had to go to earth to help Endymion which Mamoru was his modern day incarnation. "Nii-San?" Was all she whimpered and then she fainted this awoke the 3 other Shittenou who were indeed burning red being naked in front of their master and their leaders younger sister who was you guessed it Mamorus princess.

"Master please forgive us our ill wills but it seems my mother has forgiven us and has given us our lives back but uhm before we reawaken my little sister would you mind putting us in some clothes" Kunzite said blushing "I forgive you. First room on the left is a walk in wardrobe. Get yourselves sorted and I will make a phone call to your ladies. We will probably just bring the inners over first and then reintroduce the outers to you as I imagine a couple of them may have a few choice words for you" Mamoru affirmed with a blush. "You mean Uranus is back?" Nephrite whimpered.

Mamoru nodded his head "why do you suddenly seem so worried Neph?" He said "it seems we are the key to unlocking the rest of their memories as you know me and Jupiter were ahem very involved and Uranus is her sister she nearly flew off the handle when she found out Jupiter was involved with an earth general I almost lost my manhood. But when I told her I had nothing but good intentions toward her younger sister she settled down but then Beryl started her shit. Safe to say I nearly lost my manhood then but then Jupiter struck me down." Nephrite said. Mamoru shook his head "she doesn't have as much of a heated temper this time but that may have been on the back burner just be careful with your words around Uranus when you meet her again now go get yourself dressed I'm sure you want to see your lady again." Mamoru finished with a smile Nephrite nodded and went to the wardrobe.

The 4 men returned a few minutes later fully dressed and ready for what was about to come through the front door in approximately 20 minutes time Kunzite sat on the couch Mamoru lifted a still unconscious Usagi onto the sofa and put her head on Kunzites knee. Kunzite easily fell back into the duty of being big brother "why in the hell aren't you waking her? Venus is going to freak when she sees Serenity unconscious on my knee" he stressed "you don't want to know what hell she's been through Kunzite. We all including the outers Betrayed her she hasn't slept properly for months do you know who ended up supporting her through this final battle?" The four men shook their heads "the sailor Starlights transgender guardians their leader starfighter or what ever they were called kissed my Usako now don't get me wrong I don't have anything against transgenders but when they try and put themselves in my place. Then my friend that is playing a very dangerous game." Mamoru said virtually livid but was bought out of his rage when he heard the doorbell he went to the door and was met by 4 angry faces "this better be good Mamoru we have lunch in an hour with the ou...ters" Minako said storming into the living room and then her hand flying to her mouth "Kunzite" she whispered "Venus" he said softly.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks the 3 other girls were stood there too stunned to speak they never expected to see their soulmates again after they were killed by Metallia. Minako shook out of her shock "why the hell is Usagi unconscious in the knee of my man?" she said looking ready to kill "it's not what you think Venus they are brother and sister" Zoisite said quickly "siblings?" Ami said. Zoisite nodded. Ami went wide eyed and put her visor down and started typing furiously into the Mercury computer " 95% match they are full siblings and not just in our previous life" Ami said "Kunzite do you remember your life before Beryl caught you?" Ami said "yes I remember I have 1 brother 1 sister and a mother and father. The princess being my sister and her name in this life is Usagi or as I call her my little bunny" Kunzite smiled as his sister started stirring.

Usagi tried getting up Kunzite slowed her down "steady little bunny you had quite a nasty bump on the head when you fainted." He said gently "Keiichi nii-San?" She whispered putting her hand on her brothers face "yes it's me little bunny. Are you okay now?" He said "h-hai I think so nii-San" she said sitting up and smiling "it's just you left to forgive them now girls mine and Keiichis mother from the moon gave them their lives back so they can be with you again she saw how lonely you were getting without your soulmates" Usagi smiled and Mamoru took his fiancé into his arms the 4 men stood in front of their girls "we're sorry for not being able to support you girls please forgive us?" the 4 men said the 4 girls finally choked on their tears and ran into the arms of their lovers. "Just never leave us again" Rei and Makoto said at the same time crying into the shoulders of their lovers. "We won't" all 4 men said hugging their girls tightly.

End flashback

Mamoru smiled at the memory and swiped away a couple of happy tears the 4 inner guardians were really happy when the Shittenou finally returned. He tried calling Usagi again he hadn't heard anything from her in 2 days and was getting extremely worried _"surely if she was taken ill they would have informed me especially her brother."_ Mamoru thought. He was bought out of his thoughts with the shrill sound of his doorbell to his campus apartment he went to the door curious "a party of 13 are downstairs for you mr Chiba said you would be expecting them today being your birthday?" The manager of the apartment complex said. Mamorus eyes went wide and he ran back into the apartment "is everything okay sir?" The manager said "yes... I mean yes sir everything is perfect tell the party to wait 5 minutes and I will be down." Mamoru said thanking the manager the manager nodded and shut the apartment door.

Mamoru quickly put a pair of smart black slacks on and a blue shirt which matched his eyes. He combed his hair grabbed his phone and keys locked the apartment door and bolted it down the stairs taking two at a time "Chiba no running in the halls" the attendee said "sorry sir but I have some very special people to meet. He made it down the stairs just as the manager was still talking to the party Usagi spotted him and her eyes brightened.

"Surprise Mamo-chan" she said everyone cheered he strolled up to the group shook his Shittenous hands and kissed the 8 guardians cheeks and then he took Usagi into his arms "hellooo my beautiful" he said kissing Usagi with vigor "she's been depressed since you left so we all clubbed together and brought her over here for your birthday and we thought we would join her for the ride as well. Makoto even braved the flight" Setsuna smiled "Arigatou minna you guys are amazing but next time Usa please answer your phone love I was worried sick" Mamoru said "oops I forgot to switch it back on" everyone laughed no matter how much she grew up there would always be some of the ditzy princess they had all come to love.

"Happy birthday Mamo-chan" Usagi said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply everyone cheered. "Come on lovebirds we have reservations at the ritz in half an hour" Michiru said "the ritz?!" Usagi and Mamoru exclaimed the two looked at each other "I wasn't in on this bit" Usagi whimpered "don't worry Koneko it's all covered don't worry your pretty little head." Haruka said. "Arigatou minna well we better get going then." Usagi said. The group nodded their agreement and left the hotel as a group. The manager watched the friends go out and shook his head "you have a great group of friends there son" the man said and transformed into his true self the past King of the earth Endymions father he was now an angel and he flew off into the night and was never seen again.

A/N 2 well here's the one for Mamo-chans birthday hope you all enjoyed it as always reviews are appreciated


End file.
